


Tony's Reward...

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e16 Kill Screen, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Tony's Reward...

**  
Tony's Reward...   
**

Tony grabbed two beers from the fridge.  He returned to the living room, throwing himself onto the couch, watching Gibbs grilling the steak, cowboy style.  Flipping the lid off one of the beers, Tony took a long drink.  Lowering the bottle, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, the couch dipped as Gibbs joined him.  The aroma of steak filled Tony's nostrils.  Smiling, he opened his eyes in time to see Gibbs placing a steak on his plate.

"Smells good, boss," Tony commented.  They clinked bottles, then ate.

"That was a good thing you did today, Tony," Gibbs murmured.

"What was?" Tony sounded genuinely confused.

"Tony!" Gibbs sounded exasperated, "What you did for McGee."

"Oh, right," Tony muttered.  "It was nothing."

Gibbs shook his head, but decided to leave it.  He knew there was no point in continuing the conversation - Tony could be very self-deprecating without any effort.  Gibbs knew Tony better than anyone, and knew it wasn't an act.  He doubted their colleagues would believe it, but not knowing the real Tony was their loss.

Once they had finished, Tony took the washing-up to the kitchen.  After placing it in the dishwasher, he turned to find Gibbs, standing in the doorframe, watching him.  Gibbs held out his hand towards Tony; Tony raised an eyebrow, questioningly, but took the offered hand.  Raising Tony's hand to his lips, Gibbs placed a tender kiss on the younger man's knuckles.  He smiled at Tony's surprise, "Come on," he intoned, huskily, "let's go upstairs..."


End file.
